


Wicked || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Parker is in love with a monster. Trying to convince herself that she has to get rid of Negan if she and her people ever want to feel safe again, Parker does the only thing she knows to do. But when you love someone like Negan, you can't help feeling wicked.[short story ; 2 parts]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Parker

Parker breathed as Negan's face inched ever-closer to her own. She was supposed to hate him. She had come here to kill him, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. The feel of his warm breath mingling with her own, the goosebumps rising on her arms as he trailed his fingers lightly over her skin. He was a terrible person; he deserved to die for all that he had done.

But Parker loved this monster.

"Did you come here to kill me?" Negan whispered against Parker's neck, his lips just grazing her collarbone. Parker tensed, practically frozen; she felt Negan's smile against her skin. "That's what I thought. Well? What are you waiting for, sweetheart?" Negan's lips were by Parker's ear now; she could feel the rough stubble on his cheek against her own.

Parker's breathing hitched as Negan slowly slid his hand up her shirt, caressing her back. "Do it," Negan dared her. "Kill me."

The knife was in Parker's hand and she tried to stop herself from shaking. Her initial plan had been to seduce Negan, get him off-guard, then take him out. She was there to do just that, for herself and her people. But it was proving difficult, especially when Negan seemed to be turning the tables and seducing Parker instead.

"I deserve it, don't I?" Negan breathed, backing Parker against the wall.

Parker bit her lip. "You do," she said quietly. "You deserve to die."

Negan finally looked at her then, his body pressed against hers, keeping her trapped against the wall. Not that she'd have moved anyway. Parker kept telling herself that she was on a mission, a mission to kill this man. But she was still hesitating.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Negan asked her, those brown eyes seemingly seeing straight through her, weakening her already-wavering resolve.

The knife clattered to the floor and Parker gripped Negan's shirt, pulling his lips to hers in fervor. Negan pulled away from Parker with a sly grin on his face. Picking up the knife, he slicked his hair back into place. Parker was breathing heavily, her blood running hot.

And then the blade was at Parker's throat and Negan wasn't smiling anymore. "You wanna get rid of me, sweetheart?" he said, pressing hard enough on the knife to draw blood. "You'd better get it right the first time. Because there won't be a second."

Negan tucked a strand of hair behind Parker's ear and chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up, Parker. This was never gonna work anyway."


	2. Negan

Negan's smile faded as soon as he was out the door. He could hardly believe that Parker, of all people, wanted him dead. He supposed it said something about their relationship that she hadn't actually done it, but still. Even though Negan wasn't really one for the whole love thing, he'd actually been quite smitten with Parker, moreso than with any of his current wives. If it had been anyone else in that room with a knife to his back, Negan would have ended them then and there.

Unfortunately, though, just like Parker hadn't been able to stick that blade in his back, Negan hadn't been able to kill her either. Their odd relationship was characterized by the fact that they trusted each other, that they knew they'd always be looking out for one another. It seemed Negan had missed something along the way. Because up until just a few moments ago, he'd still felt that way. But now, as he stalked off into the woods for some time away from all the shit going on, he wasn't sure how he felt.

There was a crunch behind him and Negan turned, preparing to swing Lucille if needed, but he realized that he hadn't brought her with him. For once, he'd forgotten and that made him more uncomfortable even than the fact that someone had just tried to kill him. For whatever reason, the whole thing with Parker was getting to Negan more than he cared to admit, and that was very disconcerting. He'd had people try to kill him before―of course he had―but it was different when you cared so much for that person.

Parker was standing there when Negan turned around. There was no knife in her hands, though it was probably unwise for both of them to be outside of the compound without any weapons. Parker's dark hair was now in a ponytail and her face bore a serious expression. Negan figured she was there to talk, to tell him that it was all a big misunderstanding or some fucked up shit, something to get her out of the hole she'd just dug herself into.

"Can we talk?" Parker asked him.

Negan smirked at her, wishing now more than ever that he hadn't―somehow―forgotten Lucille. "About what?" he asked her sweetly. "The fact that you just tried to stick a fuckin' knife in my back? Literally?"

Parker bit her lip and Negan tried to ignore what that simple little gesture did to him. "It was stupid. Negan, please believe me, I only did what I thought would be best for my people―"

At that, Negan laughed out loud, but there wasn't any humor in it. Parker was trying to apologize to him and her excuse was that it was _for her people_? "You're telling me you were gonna stick that knife in my back for Rick? For those fuckin'....They were gonna leave you to die out there!"

Parker jumped at the sudden raise of Negan's voice and he simultaneously enjoyed it and wanted to comfort her. Damn her for making him weak. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead," Negan told her instead.

"I know," she replied, taking a cautious step towards him; Negan didn't move. "Rick thought he was doing what was right, it was for his son. I would have done the same thing for someone I care about." Parker stopped and hesitated; she and Negan were barely a few inches apart now. "I would have done the same thing for you."

Negan wanted so much to grab Parker and have his way with her right then and there. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ , allow himself to lose control. Not with Parker, not anymore. She'd betrayed him, tried to use the feelings he had for her against him. For Rick Grimes, of all people.

"I want you the hell outta here," Negan said, even though that was the last thing he wanted. Parker seemed taken aback. "You tried to kill me, you made a goddamn fool of me. I have a reputation to uphold. My name strikes fear in people at the slightest mention and I wanna keep it that way. I can't have you hangin' around and fuckin' it up."

"So this is about your _reputation_?" Parker asked him angrily.

"No, Parker. This about your mistake. Now, you can be outta my camp by sunrise or I can treat you like everyone else and punish you publicly. Make an example out of you."

Parker knew Negan meant every word he said, but she still wasn't ready to let him go. "I'm not leaving," she said sternly. "Not until you tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore. That one little mistake on my part ruined everything between us."

Negan swallowed, but didn't say anything. Which only made Parker smile slyly, closing the small distance between them, her body pressed against his. If he didn't push her away now, he knew he never would. But could he really lie to himself? To Parker? The fact that Parker was sort of becoming just like him probably wasn't a good thing, but it was definitely a bit of a turn-on.

So with a wicked grin, Negan grabbed Parker by her hips and pushed her up against a tree, knowing it was probably a huge mistake, but not giving a shit.

 


End file.
